deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Experience by area (DXHR)
This page is dedicated to revealing the exact amount of experience points awarded during different phases of Deus Ex: Human Revolution with the goal of obtaining the most XP as early as possible. For a list of inventory equipment locations, refer to this article. Starting Notes Abbreviations The different types of XP Bonuses are being abbreviated in order to save some typing. *GTD : Getting Things Done *COM: Completionist *MAN: Man Down, including all related bonuses. If not stated otherwise, every Man Down is regarded as a non-lethal takedown for 50 XP. *BOT: Hunk of Junk Bonuses. *GHO: Ghost *SMO: Smooth Operator *HAC: covers the hacking bonuses Script Kiddie, Grey Hat, Black Hat, L33t Sk1llz and Master Hacker including individual data store XP bonuses. *EXP: covers the exploration bonuses Traveler, Explorer, Pathfinder and Trailblazer *EBO: Scholar (Ebook) *SIL: Silver Tongue *TOT: Total XP of a sub-section. Further abbreviations: *DTD: Double Take-Down. *STD: Single Take-Down Ghost / Smooth Operator bugs There is a bug in the recent build 1.2.633.0 where (among other things) some Ghost and Smooth Operator bonuses may not be awarded to certain players (see this video for an illustration). The details about causes and occurences are not clear. However, it seems clear that it has to do with save game files of former playthroughs. It is strongly recommended to remove all save game information before starting a new playthrough. For PC users, the files are located at .../Steam/userdata/*UID*/28050/ . For affected Console users, creating a new profile for each playthrough seems to be the way to go. All the GHO and SMO bonuses listed on this page are confirmed. If you're not getting a certain bonus, you're most probably affected by the bug (unless you really don't know what you're doing). Double-Takedowns (DTD's) There will be a slight variation in earned XP, depending on the number of double take-downs performed. In this guide, only easy DTD's are listed. A DTD is considered easy if it can be performed without too much of a hassle, i.e. if the two enemies in question are already standing near each other. More enemies (potentially every pair) can be DTD'ed if one puts a lot of effort into luring them together. This fact is indicated by a plus sign inside the respecting bonuses, e.g. MAN(100+). Consult enemy strategy pages (Enemies by Area (DX3)) for detailed information. Introduction - Sarif Industries Although there is no HUD displaying it, all the enemies during the intro level yield XP. There are some situations where you can not avoid killing someone in order to get more XP. So if you're going for the Pacifist achievement at the same time, you will not be able to get all of the listed XP bonuses. *MAN(180): 9 Enemy invaders. Takedowns or non-lethal neutralizations aren't possible, so you get a maximum of 20 XP per kill. Section XP = 180 Sarif Industries - first visit Since we can't get any praxis points in this stage we cannot hack any of the (L2+) devices and should leave them all for later, including AJ's own computer terminal (L3). *GTD(150) : Talk to Pritchard about the retinal display. *EBO(200) : On Pritchard's desk. Book 1 of 29. *EXP(200) : Vent in the helipad service access area. *GTD(150) : Board the Chopper. Alternative: If you're aiming at maximizing XP and getting 2nd praxis point early in the Sarif's Plant, you can 'metagame' a bit: use the code 4145 on the office #27 door lock and take this 3 bonuses: *EBO(400): Office 25 and 27. Books 4 & 5 of 29. *EXP(100): vents: office 25-27 Section XP: 700/1200 Sarif Manufacturing Plant If you feel like really milking every drop of xp out of the game, you can leave some of the enemies conscious until later for double-takedowns. Refer to the talk page for further details on DTD's. Alternative XP rewards for disposing of the same enemies with the DTD are listed after a slash, like this: MAN (STD XP/ DTD XP). There is no weakened walls in this map. Part I - Enter the Complex *MAN(200/250): 4 enemies in the courtyard. *EXP(100): Vent on the roof. *GTD(200): Enter the main building. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1000/1050 Part II - Free the Hostages *MAN(750/1000): 15 enemies before hostage room (5 in loading hall, 3 around recreation area, 2 at reception, 4 in factoring labs, 1 in storage room 01). note: 1) It's possible to knock out with DTD one of the guards from the recreational area together with a guard from the loading hall; 2) The same goes for the guard patrolling the camera corridors and one from the factoring lab. *EXP(200): 2 vents: locker room / hostage room. *HAC(50): door (L1), bomb (L1). *GTD(400): Save the hostages (secondary) Part XP: 1400/1650 Part III - Find the Typhoon The first praxis kit can be found lying on the ground after descending to the server room level. *MAN(400/425): 8 enemies (1 in the camera corridors, 2 in head office, 3 in main room, 1 in storage room 02, 1 in storage room 03) note: XP from the guard patrolling the camera corridors is already included in the previous part. *BOT(45): 1 turret before server room. *EXP(200): 2 vents: storage room 02 / turret corridor. *EBO(200): Inside security terminal room. Book 2 of 29. *HAC(150): door (L1), terminal (L1+100). *GTD(250): enter the server room. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1745/1770 Part IV - Deal with Zeke Talk to Josie and Greg Thorpe (outside) at the end of the map to trigger a side mission later on. *MAN(250): 5 more enemies (it's possible to have 2 Praxis at this point, but only if "metagaming" earlier - if not, short by 175 XP. Verified #2 (gyron): it's possible to knock out only these 5 enemies '' ''with single take-downs in the whole level, get the 3 rewards listed below (575) and receive 2nd praxis at this point). (really? I was short 25 XP due to the last hack being behind zeke) [Damn, you're right. My mistake. If we add up all XP bonuses minus all MAN(XP) ''from Sarif's Plant'' except for these 250 and 25 from Josie's computer we get: Intro:'180''' + SI1:1200 + SP1:800 + SP2:650 + SP3:1345 + SP4:550 + MAN(250) = 4975 XP. '''Small correction then:] To get 2nd praxis you'd have to knock out one additional enemy to these 5 ''-- ''from a lab before a taking an elevator to server room, for example. Then XP count should be 5025. *EXP(100): Vent inside restroom. *EBO(200): Room before Zeke. Book 3 of 29. *HAC(275): 11 hackable terminals (L1). (11th at the very end). *GTD(750): Rescue Josie (secondary). *SIL(1000): Persuade Zeke to let Josie go. *GTD(1750): Deal with Zeke. *GHO(500) *GTD(250): (probably for having saved the hostages). *GTD(750): Board the chopper. Part XP: 5825 Section XP: 9920/10295 Sarif Industries - second visit Use alle praxis points to upgrade your hacking augs and hack all the locked doors and terminals for decent bonus xp. '''Do not hack your own computer yet', wait until the next part. The helipad storage door also can not be hacked yet. *GTD(1000): Give Typhoon to Pritchard. *GTD(1000): Meet with Sarif. *COM(500): Go to my office, accepting Lesser Evils *HAC(700): 11 office doors (8xL2, 2xL3, 1xL4), 1 computer (L2) in office 32. Again, do''' not hack your own computer yet.' *EBO(400): Office 25 and 27. Books 4 & 5 of 29. *EXP(200): 2 vents: office 25-27, office 32-34. (100 each) '''Alternative:' If you've followed the alternative way to maximize XP from the 'Sarif Industries - first visit' section, then you'll lose some XP here, since you can't hack L2 office #27 lock: -HAC(50). Also 500 XP = EBO(400)+EXP(100) is already included in 'section XP' above. {C}Section XP: 3800/3250 Detroit City - first visit Things become 'a little' complicated due to the size and complexity of the area, as well as freedom of choice, so all individual bonuses are written down in a walkthrough-like fashion. Accept the side mission Motherly Ties as you exit Sarif HQ. Southern Detroit & LIMB Clinic thumb|right|300px|Video Walkthrough - Southern Detroit & LIMB Clinic *EXP(100): Jump on the dumpster in the Mysterious Informant alley east of Sarif HQ. *COM(750): Talk with 'Mysterious Informant' and complete the 'Voices in the dark' quest. It will be given after the completion of 'Investigating the suicide terrorist' quest. *MAN(175): Once you complete the above quest knock out the 'Mysterious Informant' along with his two friends. If you don't kill him, he will appear again later. 1 DTD, 1 STD. *HAC(275): Garage door (L3+200) in the same alley. **EXP(100): Enter the garage. *EXP(200): Atop a "balcony" across the street of Sarif HQ entrance. *EXP(100): Small area behind bus station in front of Sarif HQ. *HAC(350): Door (L4+250) at the top of the giant billboard next to the LIMB clinic. **EXP(200): Jump out of the window at the end. *HAC(50): Garage door (L2) across from Convention Center. **EXP(100): Enter the garage. *EXP(100): Vent inside Convention Center *GTD(1000): Meet with Doctor Marcovic (inside LIMB Clinic) **EBO(200): On a table in the back hallway. Book 6 of 29. Part XP: 3700 'The Alley' thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 1/4thumb|right|300px|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 2/4thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 3/4thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 4/4 *TOT(2125): Southern Downtown Apartments (Detective Chase's building): **MAN(50): Knock out the punk standing near the door to Detective Chase's building. **COM(100): Locate Detective Chase's building. **COM(100): Meet with Detective Chase. **HAC(25):Greg Thorpe's apartment (L1). **HAC(50): Safe (L2) behind picture frame. **HAC(575): Go back to Sarif HQ and hack you own computer (L3+500). **HAC(125): Hack the helipad storage door (L5). **EXP(100): Enter the helipad storage. Return to Thorpe's apartment. **COM(750): Meet with Greg Thorpe, completing One Good Turn Deserves Another. **EBO(200): Inside the bedroom. Book 7 of 29. **HAC(50): Safe (L2) behind picture frame.(again) *TOT(275): Eastern Downtown Apartments (accessed via the roof): **HAC(150): Apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). *TOT(3750): Western Downtown Apartments (via the gate at the base level): **HAC(250): Gate (L2+200). **EXP(200): Jump on top of the gate. **EXP(100): From the gate, walk to the far right end. **COM(300): Locate Tindall's Apartment building. **HAC(125): (ground floor) Tindall's apartment door (L1+100). ***COM(300): Gain access to Tindall's Apartment. ***COM(300): Investigate Tindall's Computer. ***MAN(50): Angry customer aka 'Junkie'. **HAC(25): (1st floor) O'Malley's apartment door (L1). ***HAC(100): Bedroom door (L4). (Did someone just say 'beep' ?) ***EXP(200): Enter bedroom (and be not blown to pieces). ***HAC(50): Computer (L1+25). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **HAC(375): (2nd floor) 'Chop Clinic' apartment door (L5+250). ***EXP(200): Enter apartment. ***HAC(200): Bedroom door (L2+150). ***EBO(200): On the desk. Book 8 of 29. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). ***HAC(375): Cage gate (L5+250). ***EXP(100): Enter the cage. Don't forget the praxis kit. **EXP(200): Access the roof of the building. *TOT(1625): Northern Downtown Apartments (via escape ladder, enter second floor by breaking window) **HAC(150): (2nd floor) first apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(150): Computer (L2+100). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **Seurat's Apartment ***EBO(200): Inside bedroom. Book 9 of 29. ***HAC(400): Safe (L4+300) on desk. **(3rd floor) Gang apartment ***MAN(125): 2 MCB gang members. Upgrade the Reflex Booster for your first double takedown. ***HAC(75): Bedroom door (L3). ***EXP(300): Enter bedroom. ***HAC(50): Computer (L2). *COM(100): (south end) Meet with Tindall. Offer to help him. *COM(100): (north end) Locate the two dealers. *MAN(125): Double takedown the 2 dealers. *COM(750): Neutralize the 2 dealers. *HAC(125): Garage door (L5) behind the dealers. **EXP(300): Enter the garage. **HAC(350): Laser terminal (L4+250). *EXP(100): Crawl through the damaged fence to the north. *COM(100): Return to Tindall. *COM(100): Obtain security footage. *COM(1000): Return to Carella, completing Lesser Evil. Part XP: 10625 Progress through the central metro station to the eastern part of Detroit. Eastern Detroit thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - Eastern Detroit {C}Enter the sewers via the manhole to the left after exiting the metro station. Upgrade Punch Through Wall. *EXP(200): Weak wall (west). *HAC(75): Police Basement door (L3). *EXP(200): Weak wall (south). Exit sewers through southern exit. *HAC(50): Police back entrance door (L2) on rescue stairs. *EXP(100): Climb the rescue stairs all the way to the roof. *HAC(125): DMPD garage door (L1+100) **COM(100) Locate the DMPD storage unit. **COM(300) Find all evidence related to the case. **HAC(75): Safe (L3) on table. *EXP(300): Reach the breaker box inside the lightning corridor. Exit through the north door. *EXP(200): Get behind the barricade west of the lighning corridor northern exit. Part XP: 1725 Police Station Regarding bonus XP, there are 2 different ways to finish the main mission objective: # SIL(1000): Reach the morgue freely by convincing Haas to let you in. # GHO(500)+SMO(250): Reach the morgue without permission, staying undetected. The bonuses of methods 1. and 2. are mutually exclusive. In either case, none of the NPCs inside the station yield any XP, even if hostile. So even if you lose the persuasion game on purpose (Life Lesson +100) and follow method 2, it is still 150 XP behind method 1. The door to the morgue and one laser panel will turn green once you persuade Haas, losing their hacking bonus. We have to make sure to hack them beforehand, so go back and take the sewer entrance. thumb|300px|right|Hack an occupied computer in the Police Station without killing police officer. N.B. It is possible to hack every computer in the police station -- even the ones occupied by police officers -- and not to kill, knock out anybody or raise an alarm. I.e. get maximum XP and preserve your 'Pacifist' and 'Foxiest of the Hounds' achievements (see the video to the right). *HAC(50): Malfunctioning laser terminal (L2). This one would actually stay on. *HAC(75): Morgue door (L1+50). *HAC(50): Laser terminal (L2) securing door leading to the upper levels. Exit and reenter the poilice station through the main entrance. *COM(100): Go to the police station lobby. *COM(100): Meet with office Wagner. *SIL(1000): Convince Haas to let you in. *TOT(2900): Basement. **GTD(1750): Retrieve the neural hub. **HAC(850): 2 alarm panels (L3+100), 1 security hub (L2+200), 1 computer (L2+200) **EBO(200): On the coroner's desk. Book 10 of 29. **EXP(100): Vent between stairs and holding cells office. *TOT(2025): Ground level. **HAC(1600): 10 computers (3xL1, 3xL1+50, 3xL1+200, 1xL2+250), 2 doors (L2), 1 security hub (L2+100), 1 alarm panel (L3). **EXP(500): Frezell's office (200), reception office (200), vent (100) in men's restroom. *TOT(2500): Level 2. **COM(300): Locate Captain Penn's office. **COM(750): Investigate Captain Penn's Computer. **HAC(750): 2 computers (L2, L2+150), 1 security hub (L3+150),1 alarm panel (L3), 2 doors (L2), 2 laser terminals (L2) **EXP(700): Leboef's office(200), Penn's office (200), vent (100) behind offices, armory (200). *TOT(2175): Level 3. **COM(300): Locate Officer Wagner's office. **COM(750): Investigate Officer Wagner's office. **HAC(425): 7 computers (6xL1, 1xL1+100), 3 doors (L1), 1 alarm panel (L3). **EXP(700): 3 vents (left, right, roof acces, 100 each), 2 offices (200 each). *COM(300): Obtain information from Officer Wagner (lobby). Part XP: 11275 Northern Detroit & Derelict Row Things are fairly non-linear at this stage, and you'll be forced to do some serious backtracking compared to the areas before. You may want to enter Derelict Row and neutralize all opposition before receiving either mission pertaining to it, so you don't risk your GHO or secondary objective bonus. You can also deactivate the antenna before receiving the mission for it (you'll get a little chat with Sarif on how you outsmarted Pritchard). Whether you wait for the mission to be official or not, you will be rewarded with the same amount of XP. Talk to Jenny Alexander and accept Cloak & Daggers. *COM(100): Meet with O'Malley (behind police station) *HAC(50): Garage door (L2) in southern alley leading to 'The Alley'. **EXP(100): Enter Garage. *COM(1000): Return to Cassandra Reed. *TOT(1425): Own apartment. **HAC(125): Secret stash (L1+100). **EXP(100): Walk to secret stash. **EBO(200): Night stand. I don't count ebooks anymore ;) **GTD(1000): Use your computer to analyze the hub. *EXP(100): West of the Chiron building, inside a container in the dead-end. *COM(100): Retrieve O'Malley's package. *COM(100): Locate the MCB Gang's hideout. ('The Alley') *MAN(250): 2 DTD's on the 4 gangsters. *MAN(125): Knock out Double-T together with a gangster in the same room as him (do not use Punch Through Walls on the later). *COM(100): Knock out Double-T. (It's a separate bonus from the above.) *COM(750): Neutralize all MCB opposition. *COM(300): Locate O'Malley's apartment. *COM(300): Find at least one piece of incriminating evidence. *COM(100): Go to Derelict Row. *EXP(100): Roof of building accessed through escape stairs in alley opposite of the Chiron building. *EXP(200): Top the of fire stairs across the same roof, above the weak wall, where the last set of stairs is broken. Jump Enhancement helps a lot, or even required. *HAC(75): Lock of the DRB gang weapons garage (L3). **EXP(200): Enter the DRB gang weapons garage.thumb|right|300px|easy deep shaft bonus *EXP(200): Deep shaft in the South-West end of Derelict Row (Entry point through fire escape & weak wall in northern detroit, see video). *EXP(300): Shaft with crates/vent shaft leading to the Rocket Launcher. *EXP(200): Sewers - cache sealed in the walls (with Praxis Kit inside) *COM(750): Locate the DRB weapons cache. *EXP(100): Weapons cache area. *COM(100): Identify O'Malley's weapon shipment. *HAC(75): Door to the vent-and-powerlift tower (with rocket launcher inside), only from the outside. *EXP(100): Enter the hobo area (Northern-most part of Derelict Row) *COM(1000): Return to Jenny, accepting the follow-up mission. *COM(750): Remain undetected while in DRB territory. *COM(100): Go to O'Malley's apartment. again. *COM(300): Neutralize O'Malley. Talk to O'Malley, listen to his offer, decline, then take him down. Everything else awards only 100 XP - but accepting his bribe will give you The Take trophy). *COM(1000): Return to Jenny (moved inside 'The Alley'). *EBO(200): Inside the basement (Derelict Row) on top of the barrels. *HAC(75): The antenna (L1+50). *GTD(2500) Locate and shut down the antenna. *GHO(500) *GTD(1000): Go to the helipad in Derelict Row. (Leaves area). *MAN(1750/2150): 35 enemies, 16 DTD possible with 3 STD. **Street (DRB territory entrance): ***6. Three DTD confirmed: 2 guarding the entrance, 2 talking near the cars, 2 near the L3 garage. **Adjacent buildings: ***Crossbow corridor: 2, confirmed DTD. ***Punch-though-walls tower, 2, DTD. Don't use Punch Through Walls if looking for Pacifist. An explosive (grenade or rocket) carefully aimed at the corner near the breakable wall or simply shooting the wall directly with a gun will bring it down but only knock out the guy behind it, not kill him. Then you can drag the fallen guy back in the room, wait for his buddy to wake him up and then dispatch them both with DTD. **DRB sewers (accessible through the sewer manhole): ***4. Two STD, one DTD possible. **DRB entrance building : ***1 leaning on railing at the entrance. STD only. ***2 further inside, easy DTD if performed while they're talking. **DRB courtyard: ***2, one playing with phone while another one is pacing up and down; confirmed DTD when they cross each other; ***2 near a firebin, confirmed DTD. ***2 discussing the rocket launcher, confirmed DTD. **DRB long basement: ***4, one easy DTD. Other DTD is hard, but possible if the guy (the one taking a piss) is lured back to other guard doing 'talk on phone/take a walk/play with phone' routine closer to the entrance. **DRB rocket Launcher building: ***2, one DTD. **DRB antenna building: ***1 in front of the entrance leaning against the breakable wall (don't punch through it). ***3 at the ground level, DTD possible for the 2 on the couches. Another one can be lured back to the guy above for DTD. ***2 at the antenna level, easy DTD if performed while they're still talking. One player achieved 56955 XP total up to this point (without killing anyone on introduction and without using DTD before Detroit). This doesn't take into consideration XP for going to the helipad and taking the chopper. ***DELETE THIS AFTER PROOF-READING THE SECTION*** OK, let's see if we've got everything right. My maximum XP in Detroit before taking the chopper is 58325. I've got every XP reward listed here and missed only 2 DTD bonuse (50 XP) in Sarif's plant. So the maximum at this point should be 58375. There are 80 enemies (that give XP bonuses) encountered by this point in the game, 68 of them can be knocked out with DTD (4250 XP), the rest 12 with STD (600 XP). Maximum MAN(XP) possible = 4850. After adding up all non-MAN bonuses there shoul be: 58375 - 4850 = 53525 XP. <-- ***CHECK THIS!*** (Gyronium 20:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) Highland Park Abandoned Factory *GTD(1000): Investigate the area. *MAN(600+): 12 Enemies: 6 patrolling the courtyard area, another 6 inside the factory. *EXP(100): Scaffolding, west of the main entrance. *HAC(75): Gate (L3) west of the main entrance, leading to roof access ladder. *HAC(125): Laser terminal (L2+75) at eastern factory entrance. *HAC(175): Security hub (L3+100) inside head office. *HAC(50): Computer (L2) inside container office. *EXP(100): Vent shaft connecting the factory levels (west). *GTD(2500): Infiltrate the mercenary compound. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) alarm panel still to be found... F.E.M.A. Detention Center The detention center can be divided into a northern and a southern part, connected by a corridor. Each part can be further divided into one upper (2) and one lower (1) level. Level 2 of each part will be cleared first, as the enemies there tend to see what's going on below. *TOT(750+): Northern part **TOT(250+): Level 2 ***MAN(150+): 3 enemies. ***HAC(100): 2 alarm panels (L2). **TOT(500+): Level 1 ***MAN(100+): 2 enemies. ***BOT(250): 80-X Boxguard ***HAC(50): 1 alarm panel (L2). ***EXP(100): Vent shaft under the floor. *TOT(850): Corridor **MAN(125): 2 talking Enemies, easy DTD. **HAC(175): Security hub (L3+100) on level 2. ***EXP(300): Armory openend by security hub. **HAC(250): Computer and security hub (both L2+75) on level 1. *TOT(2520): Southern part **TOT(750+): Level 2 ***MAN(100+): 2 enemies. ***HAC(650): 2 alarm panels (L2,L2+75), 3 computers (L2,L3,L3+100) and 1 security hub (L3+100). **TOT(1770): Level 1 ***MAN(400+): 7 enemies, 2 easy DTD's. ***BOT(45): Turret. ***HAC(725): 3 alarm panels (2xL2,L2+75), 1 laser terminal (L2+75), 2 doors (L1,L2), 1 computer (L3+100), 1 security hub (L2+75). ***EXP(500): Vent system below holding cells (100), vent around laser system (200), office in recreation area (200). ***EBO(200): Inside the recreation area office. *GTD(1750): Locate the mercenary leader. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) *GTD(2500): Defeat Barrett. *GTD(1000): Meet Malik at our original landing site. Sarif Industries - third visit Don't forget to read your e-mail after the social battle, in order to trigger an additional mission later on. *HAC(125): Pritchard's Computer (L5). *COM(1000): Meet with Pritchard in my office. *COM(1000): Confront Sarif about the security leak. *SIL(1000): Win the social battle with Sarif. *GTD(1000): Meet Sarif in the penthouse. *GTD(1000): Meet Malik at the helipad. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs